<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truth Beneath the Rose by Kurisuta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443200">Truth Beneath the Rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta'>Kurisuta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D.Gray-man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, Canon Rewrite, Dreaming, F/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses, second exorcists</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuri was Yuu's best friend as seconds in their childhood. When he believes her gone, his life becomes a search for what he has lost. Reiko was Allen's childhood friend. They were separated when Mana died. Innocence brings them all back together—but can they recapture what was lost?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kanda Yuu/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prelude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An arrow was fired into the Akuma’s heart.</p><p>“Quickly Jiro!” Midoriko cried.</p><p>Her uniform was ripped and bloodied; this was to be her final battle.</p><p>The akuma cut her down, and she fell to the earth.</p><p>Jiro lunged forward and stabbed the akuma, who hit him in turn, but he was still alive.</p><p>The two of them reached for each other, bloodied hands intertwining as they looked out onto the lake together where the lotuses bloomed.</p><p>“They are born from mud, and reach for the blue sky. Like us exorcists.” Midoriko said. “We light up the darkness.”</p><p>Her hand went cold against his as he reached once more for the sky, reaching for his weapon, his Mugen.</p><p>“Oh you were still alive, Exorcist?” Akuma lunged for him and finished him off.</p><p>All was darkness, everything black.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Neah stood in a pile of Noah bodies, crazed look on his face.</p><p>“Why are you doing this, brother?” Mana asked, confused.</p><p>“For the only reason any man does anything.” Neah said. “For love.”</p><p>“I don’t understand.” Mana said.</p><p>“I have seen a world that will be perfect and wonderful.” Neah said. “All I have to do...is cut through you.”</p><p>“NO!” Mana said, grabbing Neah. “The two of us will escape this war!”</p><p>Together they escaped, back to the circus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Black Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Augh! Kuri What are you doing?” Reiko asked her friend as she climbed up to the order using her foxy claws.</p><p>“Oh me? I’m levitating up. Taking the elevator.” Kuri responded, laughing from the top.</p><p>“Cheater.” Reiko growled as she panted, landing face down on the ground.</p><p>Kuri looked down at the girl she called sister and laughed.</p><p>“But it’s so much more fun that way.”</p><p>Kuri went to the gate but before she could knock she was met with a sword.</p><p>Squinting her eyes, she used her power of telekinesis to force Mugen back into it’s sheath.</p><p>“You!” Kanda said. “The Witch.”</p><p>“No. I think it’s—Yu.” Kuri responded, laughing. “Or don’t you remember, Yu-ka?”</p><p>Kanda looked startled. Only one woman had ever called him that. Could it be? She survived?</p><p>Reiko panted on the ground, struggling to her feet only to be met with—</p><p>“Sword of Exorcism! Cross Grave!”</p><p>“Kogitsune Believix!”</p><p>Allen stopped in his tracks, her magic telling him who she was.</p><p>“Reiko you fuckin idiot! What the hell have I said bout using your dumbass fox magic on me?!”</p><p>Every head in the Order turned.</p><p>“Allen?!”</p><p>Reiko grinned knowingly. “No. That’s Red.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Red and Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t even start with me Blue you fuckin dumbass!” Allen continued. “Who the hell do ya think ya are?!”</p><p>“You’re the one raising hell, Red!” Reiko grinned.</p><p>She ran up and he grabbed her in his arms and kissed her hard, frenching her and running his hands up her chest.</p><p>Everyone was in shock.</p><p>“What are you thinking Moyashi! Don’t do that sort of thing in public!” Kanda said.</p><p>Kuri laughed. “So then why does it get you so turned on, Yu?”</p><p>Kanda made a face at her. “If you’re going to be like that then you better go to our room right now.”</p><p>Kuri kissed him. “Ooo Yu is bossy now. Better watch out.”</p><p>She shimmered out.</p><p>Everyone was staring.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Meditation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuri entered the meditation room.</p><p>Kanda was already sitting in there, meditating.</p><p>Kuri grinned and sat, making no noise.</p><p>After a moment, Kanda spoke. “What are you wearing?”</p><p>“You still love kimonos I see, Yu.” Kuri smirked. “Can’t resist me can you.”</p><p>“That’s enough.” Kanda attempted. “We’re going on a date tonight.”</p><p>Kuri wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a kiss. “Yu I’d love to go out with you.”</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Allen sat down to eat and was scarfing down food when Reiko came in.</p><p>“Blue! Get yer ass over here and help me eat all this food!” Allen said.</p><p>“Geez Red you gotta stop talkin like that yer freakin people out!” Reiko laughed.</p><p>“So what this is the real me!” Allen smirked and stole her dango.</p><p>“You had yours!” Reiko snapped.</p><p>Allen kissed one and placed it on her plate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuri held Kanda’s hand as he took her into town in the festival.</p><p>“Look, Yu!” Kuri said. “Fireworks!”</p><p>She smiled and clapped her hands.</p><p>“I thought you hated loud noises.” Kanda said. “I was a bit worried about bringing you here.”</p><p>Kuri hugged him. “Thank you for worrying about me. I got used to the loud noises working as an exorcist.”</p><p>“You’ve become so brave.” Kanda said. “I like the change.”</p><p>“Not brave enough to sneak a kiss.” Kuri admitted. “Are you.”</p><p>“Always.” Kanda kissed her in the light of the fireworks.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>“Hurry up Blue!” Allen shouted. “Get your sexy ass over here!”</p><p>“You’ve gotta stop talking like that, Red!” Reiko said as she caught up to him. “A circus! Like we grew up! Can you still juggle?”</p><p>Allen was already juggling and balancing on a ball. “You’re the same Blue. You still like this stuff. Totally gets you going.”</p><p>“Ya got that right!” Reiko grabbed him and pulled him into a tent and kissed him right there.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>